Кодекс: Лелиана
} |Иконка = } |Название = Лелиана |Изображение = Лелиана_(карточка).png |Номер = 179 |Секция DAO = Персонажи |Локация DAO = Встреча с Лелианой в Убежище Дейна в Лотеринге. |Обновление DAO = В разговоре, в Лотеринге, в Перчатке и когда её одобрение становится выше 20. |Секция DA2 = Персонажи |Локация DA2 = |Секция DAI = Персонажи |Номер DAI = 28 |Локация DAI = }} :Смотрите также: Лелиана Текст кодекса Dragon Age: Начало Она присоединилась к Алистеру и Серому Стражу в Лотеринге, утверждая, что будет им полезна. She asked to join the Grey Wardens in their endeavors... sort of, but was turned away. Her persistence, however, paid off. She made them relent and allow her to join in their travels. Но на самом деле Лелиана совсем не такая, какой казалась в Лотеринге. Долгое время она была орлесианским бардом - то есть, певицей, наемной убийцей и шпионкой, услугами которой пользовались аристократы Вал Руайо для своих хитроумных интриг. Её решение уйти в лоно Церкви было продиктовано не просто разочарованием в ремесле барда. Лелиана была оклеветана наставницей-бардом и бежала, чтобы не подвергнуться казни за предательство. Лелиана хранит теплую память о Лотерингском монастыре, приютившем ее, и трепетно относится к символам благословения Андрасте. She eventually was driven away, and has not been seen since. When The Warden corrupted and destroyed the Sacred Ashes of Andraste, Leliana drew her weapon and was killed alongside the guardian.}} Хроники порождений тьмы Лелиана была послушницей Церкви. Создатель послал ей видение, в котором призвал её покинуть монастырь и сражаться с Мором. Мастерская стрельба из лука — свидетельство незаурядного прошлого — привлекло к Лелиане внимание Серого Стража по имени Алистер. Вскоре Лелиана стала союзницей Алистера... и, судя по слухам, его любовницей. Dragon Age II О Лелиане ходит много легенд. Кто-то говорит, что до того, как стать ближайшей помощницей Верховной Жрицы, она сражалась с Мором в отряде Героя Ферелдена. Но это только молва. Доподлинно известно лишь то, что девушку-барда часто видят подле Верховной Жрицы в Вал Руайо. В церковных кругах это вызвало немалый переполох: неужели у Жрицы есть какой-то план и Лелиана – часть его? Истину покажет время... Лелиана – знаменитая на весь Тедас искательница приключений, героиня Пятого Мора и, как рассказывают, возлюбленная Героя Ферелдена. Кто-то говорит, что они до сих пор вместе, но жители Вал Руайо утверждают, что часто видят Лелиану в обществе Верховной Жрицы Джустинии. В Церкви ходят слухи, что у Верховной Жрицы есть какой-то план и Лелиана задействована в нем. В чем состоит план, остается только гадать. Не исключено, что слухи эти запущены самой Лелианой – все-таки она великолепный бард. Истину покажет время... О Лелиане, орлесианской сказительнице и искательнице приключений, ходит много легенд. Если верить самой свежей из них, Лелиана участвовала в войне против Пятого Мора. Кто-то даже говорит, что она умерла на руках Героя Ферелдена. В этом случае неясно, как она может здравствовать и выполнять поручения Верховной Жрицы. Вероятно, слухи о ее смерти преувеличены... или же предполагаемое место ее гибели – алтарь знаменитой Урны Святого Праха – стало также местом ее воскрешения. Истину покажет время... О Лелиане ходит много легенд. Кто-то рассказывает, что во время Мора она бежала из Ферелдена, чтобы стать ближайшей помощницей Верховной Жрицы Джустинии. Доподлинно известно лишь то, что орлесианскую сказительницу часто видят подле Верховной Жрицы в Вал Руайо. В церковных кругах это вызвало немалый переполох: неужели у Жрицы есть какой-то план и Лелиана – часть его? Истину покажет время... }} Dragon Age: Инквизиция У нее много имен. Многим она знакома как сестра Лелиана или Соловей. Некоторые вообще отказываются произносить ее имя вслух, называя ее просто левой рукой Верховной жрицы, что как тень маячит за Солнечным троном. Лелиану с юности обучала шпионка Маржолайн. Многие годы Лелиана была фигуркой в руках наставницы, участвовавшей в орлесианской Большой Игре. Лелиана горячо любила Маржолайн, а вот та взаимных чувств не испытывала и в конце концов предала Лелиану, чуть ее не убив. Однако Лелиана пережила предательство благодаря преподобной матери Доротее. После этого Лелиана несколько лет оставалась в ферелденской обители, скрываясь от своего прошлого. Вдохновленная преподобной матерью Доротеей, Лелиана посвятила себя вере, найдя мир в этой новой, простой жизни. Но когда начался Пятый Мор, ей явилось нечто, что она сочла видением, посланным Создателем. Это подтолкнуло ее оставить свое прибежище и вновь взять в руки оружие, теперь против порождений тьмы. Через несколько лет после поражения архидемона Лелиану вызвала к себе мать Доротея, теперь ― Верховная жрица Джустиния V. Лелиана вернулась в Орлей и стала агентом Солнечного трона. После гибели Джустинии при взрыве на Конклаве Лелиана стала одной из основательниц Инквизиции и ее тайным канцлером. Когда Корифей был повержен, а Брешь - закрыта, Церковь избрала Лелиану новой Верховной жрицей. Наречённая Викторией, она собирается строить новую Церковь - такую, которая, как она надеется, объединит все народы Тедаса. en:Codex_entry:_Leliana Категория:Кодекс: Персонажи Категория:Кодекс Dragon Age: Origins Категория:Кодекс Категория:Неполные статьи Категория:Кодекс Dragon Age II Категория:Кодекс: Персонажи (Dragon Age II) Категория:Кодекс: Инквизиция Категория:Кодекс: Персонажи Inquisition